Gavin Wolfes' Life of a Hogwarts Student
by Pumilius Parling
Summary: Gavin Wolfe is what people call a wizard. He has spent 2 years at the wizard school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gavin starts on his experience as a third year and tackles problems that faces him. He struggles to get through. What will happen to Gavin? Note: Some of what Gavin and Nix say are from Nix's own story. Credit to Nix.
1. The Dementor

Chapter 1: The Dementors

All in all, Gavin called the train ride to Hogwarts, well, terrible.

Gavin Wolfe is a strange boy. Not only does he have a taste for dramatic stuff and a huge sense of humor, but he is a wizard. He is a wizard fresh from his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Growing up, Gavin was taught magic by his mother, sometimes using her wand. His dad was a drunk, drinking every night. Gavin was sure his father remembered a day past 9pm since his teenage years. His father was a pureblood, borne to a witch and a wizard. Gavin's father's name is Scott Wolfe, and he is an ex-Hufflepuff, graduated from Hogwarts. Scott's wife, Kathy Wolfe, however, is a half-blood, born to a pureblood and a halfblood. She is an ex-Ravenclaw.

Now you might be wondering what made the train ride so terrible. If Gavin was asked to recount the story, he'd start at the train slowly stopping to a halt. He'd been chatting with his girlfriend, Sunny Melody. She too is a third year Hufflepuff. They were just talking about how great the feast in the Great Hall would be, until the lights flickered, and went out. They glanced at each other, then at the light. The train slowed to a stop.

"You wait here, Sunny, I'm going to ask Nix or someone close by what's going on," Gavin said, getting up to the door.

"Come back quick!" Sunny shouted at Gavin's retreating back, and the door closed with a small thud. Gavin traveled down the hallway, listening into compartments. He wrapped his jacket more closely around him. It had suddenly gotten colder. Gavin passed by a compartment and heard Nix.

"…think someone is coming abroad!" Nix was saying, then, "Gavin?" as she saw his silhouette in the compartment door he just opened.

"Hey Nix-y," Gavin said, smiling as Nix rolled her eyes, "do you know what's going on?"

"No. Actually, I was about to go and ask the driver the same thing," said Nix, standing up. She went over and opened the compartment door, and slammed it shut, and they could hear her running down the hallway past panicked kids, and a sudden thud and stifled yell made them jump, but they carried on.

"So," Gavin said awkwardly, "how are you, Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes. Gavin always tried to be one of the people who called him 'Potter' but it never worked.

"I'm fine, Gavin. What about you?" Harry said.

"Well, I _was_ okay, until now…" said Gavin, staring out the compartment door. Harry chuckled.

"Can't be something that bad, eh?" Harry said, "I mean, we've got tons of witches and wizards aboard. Nothing we can't handle if something does happen."

The compartment door opened just then. Nix, Abby, and Ellie walked in.

"So? Did you find out what's going on?" questioned Gavin.

"No I didn't get a chance since I ran into Abby and Ellie who were going to do the same thing." sighed Nix. As she sighed, Gavin noticed something. Fog was coming out of Nix's mouth, meaning Gavin wasn't the only one cold in here. It looked as though Nix had noticed that. And just to their luck, the door opened once more. Gavin looked, expecting to see Chloe or someone. But what they saw, instead, was something Gavin had only read about in his mother's books. He had hoped never to meet one in his life. Gavin knew what he would re-live when he met one. Suddenly, Gavin fell off his chair. Any sort of happiness left the room, to be replaced with sad, cold, loneliness. Gavin heard a scream. His mothers scream. Gavin did not forget, won't ever forget, that scream. It is the scream of terror. 5 years after Voldemorts' downfall, after Harry Potter, the same boy in the compartment with Gavin, got the better of him, one of his followers came into open.

Gavin expected the Death Eater—the name they called Voldemorts' followers—had tried to bring Voldemorts' power back. He had come to Godric's Hollow, perhaps hoping Harry was still kept there, to kill him. The Death Eater was angry he could not find him. Gavin being a five-year-old, he still remembered seeing him walking out the window. He remembered the shape, the look, the silhouette of the man. It was the same man that came angry into his own home. The man, the Death Eater, the follower, whatever you want to call him, came in and killed her. Gavin later found out the Death Eater's name was Dolohov. Dolohov came into his home and killed her. Gavin's 1 month year-old-sister. This is what Gavin was hearing. The scream of his mother, the cry of Kat, his sister. Gavin tried to get up, but his body wouldn't let him. The dementor reached to Harry, who fainted and started fidgeting. The he reached to Gavin who heard Dolohovs' laugh, Kathy's scream, and Kat's cry. Then, in the same way as Harry, he remembered no more.


	2. The Feast

Chapter 2: The Feast

Gavin woke up with a start. Nix was on the seat ashen-faced. Harry was sitting where Lupin was seated, biting a piece of chocolate that Lupin had just given him. Lupin turned and faced Gavin.

"I see you're awake, Mr. Wolfe, get up and have some chocolate, if you please," said Lupin kindly.

"Um, I'm not hungry, but thanks…" Gavin said

"Oh, I must insist. Just a little will do."

Gavin reluctantly reached a hand out and grabbed the chocolate Lupin was giving him. "What happened?" he said, "Where did the dementor go?"

"Oh, you know what Dementors are?" Lupin said, surprised, "Good for you. Well, the dementor came in and went to Harry. I woke up, looked around lazily, and saw the dementor. After Harry passed out, he went to you, and you moaned and fell of your seat. I stood up and drove the dementor back with a spell. It took about a minute to get Harry up, but you a little longer."

Gavin frowned. He had been passed out longer? This was embarrassing. As long as Malfoy wasn't here, he was fine. But, with his luck, Malfoy was right at the door, doubling up with laughter.

"Potter AND Wolfe passed out!" Malfoy said, cracking up. Gavin noticed he didn't say anything about Nix. What was going on between them, Gavin always wondered. They always seem to be nice to each other, _and _they were on first name basis. The train slowed down to a stop again, and Gavin jumped out of his seat, wand already in hand. Malfoy roared with laughter at the sight of that. Gavin looked out the window and saw they were at Hogsmeade station. Gavin shot Malfoy a disgusted look, and shoved him into the wall as he got through the compartment door. He walked down the aisle and hopped out of the train. He looked around and heard the familiar "First years, this way!" of Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Gavin waved to Hagrid and went to the carriages. He looked at the threstals with a sad look on his face. Olivia must have seen it, because just then she said "Something wrong, Gav?" Gavin changed his expression to a more happy expression.

"Nothing, Olivia. It's just the Dementors. Why would they come on the train?" Gavin wondered, but the answer came to him immediately. Olivia spoke it for him

"Sirius Black, of course, they haven't caught him yet, have they?" she said. Gavin nodded at her and lead her towards the front carriage. He always liked being the first one to Hogwarts and the last one to leave. His mother was emotionally unstable since Kat was killed. His dad was a drunk, and attacked Gavin every night. Gavin only escaped him by magically locking himself in his room. Since his mom and his dad are both allowed to use magic in their house, Gavin does not get any letter from the Ministry of Magic for doing magic. He does it all the time, and Otis (his owl) sometimes shot him a look, as if he knew he shouldn't be doing magic. With a sudden burst of sadness at the sight of the threstal, Gavin climbed in, Olivia following him.

The short ride there, Gavin was looking out towards the trees and the road ahead. He felt ashamed. Gavin had almost forgotten about Kat. The dementor came in and had to remind him of that. Olivia kept glancing at him, sure something was wrong, but didn't say anything. Gavin was just remembering Dolohov's scream of anger from outside as he couldn't find Harry when Olivia nudged him, and pointed out of the carriage, as to say it was time to leave. He let Olivia out first and then hopped out. Gavin walked alongside Olivia, forgetting about Kat for a while.

They walked together inside the always spectacular Great Hall. Olivia and Gavin sat next to each other at the Hufflepuff table while Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, gave a speech about Sirius Black, dementors, and such. Gavin tried to listen as Dumbledore said the dementors would be guarding every school entrance. Gavin paled. Would he meet the dementors over and over, and hear Kat again?

"…the dementors will be guarding the school at every entrance, but nowhere inside the castle. I have closed the matter on the thought of allowing dementors in the school." Dumbledore proclaimed, while Gavin's face flushed with color. He didn't have to meet them! Unless when he went to Hogsmeade. Gavin had only just gotten his form to Hogsmeade signed. He made sure to ask his dad to sign it _before _he got drunk. Scott Wolfe was a pleasant guy whenever he wasn't drunk, so he was happy to let him go to Hogsmeade. "You'll have so much fun," Scott told Gavin, "I remember going there when I was your age. I would go to the Three Broomsticks every time and drink butterbeer!"

Gavin smiled as Dumbledore went silent and waved his hand. The candles shined a little brighter and food appeared on their plates. Gavin dug into his apple pie. He gobbled down pie and sipped some pumpkin juice. They continued to eat, and Olivia chatted endlessly with Gavin.


	3. The Room of Requirement

Chapter 3:

Gavin tried to keep up with his homework as the Quidditch season begun. Sometimes Gavin would get the captain to cancel practice—him being the great friends with the Captain—to catch up on his Potions homework. Snape at least was a little easier on Gavin, and Gavin often saw Snape's hatred of Harry on his face, so Gavin was quite pleased he was on a better side of him. Scott said to Gavin one day as he was explaining the teachers at Hogwarts he knew of, "Oh, and there's good old Snape as the Potions master. He shouldn't give you much trouble. However, be glad you're not Harry Potter. You'd be getting…special treatment from Professor Snape. Let's leave it at that" Scott said this before going over to get drunk.

After the feast Gavin followed Nessa and Olivia to the common room. He heard them talking about the food, and then Sirius Black, ending with how tired they were, and how they couldn't wait to get to bed. Nessa accidently dropped her book and Olivia stayed the extra five seconds while she gathered the other books she dropped in surprise upon seeing the book drop. Gavin walked past them, smiled at Olivia, and tapped the correct barrel. The barrels slid apart and revealed a hole hidden behind them. Gavin ducked through and enter the warm common room. He took his jacket off and laid it by the fireplace. Olivia walked in carrying some of Nessa's books.

"How do you get so many classes, Nessa?" Gavin questioned, "You aren't like Hermione, at least, who's attempting to go to two classes at the same time, but still, you've got quite a lot."

"Oh, Gavin, it's completely fine, I'm making it just fine," Nessa replied, smiling. A tired expression had been etched upon her face since school started, and showed it still.

"I'm barely making it through! Good gracious, Nessa." Gavin said, shaking his head.

"How are you on homework today, anyway?"

"Um," Gavin replied, "I finished it?"

"We both know you haven't" Nessa smiled back at him, "Just go."

"Okay mum, I will" Gavin sighed. Nessa smiled.

Gavin walked over to a chair by the fire and pulled a binder out of his bag. He flipped it open and grabbed his Charms homework. Gavin read the first question. _Please explain the theory on the Repairing Charm. _Gavin smiled, thinking how he should learn that charm, as to fix his entrances and exits in places at Hogwarts. Gavin wrote down his answer, and flipped the paper over. Chloe had once again doodled on his paper. Gavin sat next to Chloe Winchester in Charms class. In front of them was Ashes and Gigi. When Gavin was absentmindedly staring at Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor, without taking a word in of what he was saying, Chloe usually grabbed whatever paper she could and started doodling. Her pictures were usually of the back of Ashes' head. They obviously had crushes on each other, but they still hadn't managed to ask each other out. Gavin pointedly said they liked each other when they were together and often complained loudly to Ashes he should ask Chloe out when she near.

Today her picture was of a heart with "C.W. + A.R." written on it. Gavin rolled his eyes, flipping the paper back over again. Quickly, Gavin finished his homework, glancing at his watch. Usually, wizards were given a wizard watch when they came of age, but since Scott Wolfe never knew what time it was, Gavin nicked his old one a while ago. Gavin did a double-take at the time. He was almost late! Hurrying, Gavin packed his binder into his pack, and ran out the common room, ignoring the vinegar that shot at his head for bursting the door open. He ran to the seventh floor corridor and stopped abruptly at a bare spot on the wall. He looked left, and right, up, and down. He glanced back towards his right. Ellie was running towards him.

"Good!" Ellie panted, "I'm not late! Now, I was just told about this. Is there any password?"

"No. There's no password. As long as you get the right thought, you go right in" Gavin replied.

"'The right thought'? What does that mean?" She asked, bewildered.

"Do you know what this room is?" Gavin asked, impatiently.

"Of course I know what this room is! It's the Room of Requirment."

"Do you know what it does?"

"Well, kinda…"

"It gives whatever room you want," Gavin said, rolling his eyes, "If you really need a bathroom, and get lost in Hogwarts," Ellie snorted. She got lost all the time. "and you walk by this wall three times, thinking of the room you want, you get it."

"So," Ellie said, evidently confused, "If I wanted a secluded place…maybe a place for two people to talk unknowingly, in secret, just the two of them…" Her voice trailed off.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "Something you need to say, Els?"

"No! And you will _not_ call me Els." She replied angrily.

"Whatever you say, Els," Gavin said, rolling his eyes, "Let's just get in. This time, I'm walking past this wall," Gavin spread his arms in front of the blank bare wall. "And thinking about a place I can talk to friends. I think that three times with my eyes closed. When I open my eyes, a door appears and we knock, and get entered in."

"Ok…" Ellie said, still confused, "Just…do it."

Gavin smiled. He closed his eyes and thought "_I need a place to talk with friends" _thrice. He opened his eyes. The door appeared. Ellie opened her mouth. "What the…" Gavin walked over and knocked, three solid knocks.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice called.

"It's Gavin and Ellie!" I heard a female voice respond.

"What's the password?" the voice called back.

"What the... Gavin! You said there wouldn't be a password!" Ellie shouted, slapping Gavin. He yelped.

"Ow! That hurt, woman! There isn't a password! Unless she did another one of those last minute ones…" Gavin's voice trailed off. Ellie slapped Gavin again.

"There isn't a password El! I'm just kidding, I'll let you in before you kill Gavin," the voice responded, laughing. The door opened and Nix was standing there, grinning.


	4. Tryouts

Chapter 4: Tryouts

Gavin and Ellie walked in. Ellie went over to some friends who were already here and Gavin sat down on the red velvet couch he secretly thought of when this room was opening. Everyone but Ellie—who had just walked in too so he hadn't known it wasn't there—glanced at the couch surprisingly. Nix raised an eyebrow but carried on. Gavin smiled.

"Where's Olivia and Harmony?" Chloe questioned immediately.

"They said they were tired so they won't be joining us for our little meeting," replied Gavin.

Cat went up and grabbed a book from a nearby bookshelf. "Now we just have to wait for the Lions and the Snakes.

Ellie stopped talking with her friends for a moment, and said, "Wait. What about the rest of the Claws?"

"They didn't want to join in our pack meet so they can wake up early for lessons tomorrow," responded Allie, who was chewing on a piece of toast she obviously brought up from the Great Hall. A knock thundered through the room, startling everyone but Gavin, who had glimpsed some friends who were bound to be the ones knocking on the way here.

"Password?" Nix said. She sure does that a lot... Gavin thought. He rolled his eyes at the response.

"Um, 'Ravenclaws Rock'?" a female voice whom Gavin recognized as Cece said through the door.

Nix laughed, "There is no password, just tell us who you are,"

"Well it's Alyx, Abby, Gigi, Nessa, Ara, me Cece, and.. a few others that I hope you're fine with," Cece said a little nervously. Gavin sighed. More people to crowd the Room of Requirement.

Alyx, Abby, Gigi, Nessa, Cece, Fred, George and Malfoy walked in. Gavin double glanced at the twins and Malfoy.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Again? The twins, fine…but Malfoy? This is a _friends_ meeting. Not gits."

"Shut up, Gavin." Nix glared at him.

Gavin yelped. "My watch!" he choked out, "it's time!"

"For what?!" everyone else said at the same time.

"TRYOUTS!" Gavin shouted, barreling towards the door.


End file.
